Team Hell No
Team Hell No is a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of Kane and Daniel Bryan. They are the former WWE Tag Team Champions, however both Bryan and Kane say that they singularly are the "Tag Team Champions." The team's name is a reference to the two wrestlers' personas: Kane is portrayed as a violent pyromaniac and described as "The Devil's Favorite Demon," while Bryan is a spiteful pessimist whose catchphrase is "No!" Originally portrayed as bitter enemies, the two were forced to work as a team during a storyline in which they were made to attend anger management classes by then Raw General Manager AJ Lee and, though billed as a dysfunctional team, they were subsequently able to win the Tag Team Championship. History Background After failing to win the WWE Championship at Over the Limit from CM Punk, Daniel Bryan continued to feud with the champion heading into No Way Out, demanding a rematch following the ending of their match which saw Punk tap out moments after Punk was able to pin Bryan. Leading up to the event, Punk was put in a match against Kane on the May 18 episode of SmackDown where Bryan was in commentary observing the match. Bryan would run interference by attacking Kane with a steel chair and making it look like Punk did it, causing Kane to attack Punk. On the May 21 edition of Raw, Bryan was facing off against Kane, set up by Punk in which the situation nearly reversed itself. Afterwards, Kane would start attacking both indiscriminately after being a pawn in each of their plans. On the June 1 episode of SmackDown, which involved Punk defending the WWE Championship against Kane, Bryan would interfere in the match, attacking both once more, only for Kane to chokeslam both Bryan and Punk. Afterwards, then Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis came out to announce a Triple Threat match involving Punk, Bryan, and Kane. At No Way Out, Punk would retain the championship by pinning Kane. After once again failing to capture the WWE Championship at Money in the Bank, Daniel Bryan proposed to AJ Lee on the July 16 edition of Raw, which she accepted and agreed to have the wedding as part of Raw 1000. However, during the ceremony, AJ rejected Bryan, and it was announced that she was named as the new GM of Raw by Vince McMahon, which led Bryan to get angry and destroy the wedding decorations in the ring. He was later confronted and insulted by CM Punk, The Rock, and even guest star Charlie Sheen. After a loss to Sheamus in a street fight on July 30 episode of Raw, Bryan underwent a psychological exam (under orders from AJ as retaliation for finding out that Bryan planned on having her committed to a mental institution after they were legally married) and was attacked by Kane (who claimed he was Bryan's "anger management therapist"). On the August 6 episode of Raw, AJ booked Bryan to face Kane at SummerSlam, which Bryan managed to win via roll-up causing Kane to go on a rampage in the backstage area. Tag Team Champions (2012–2013) Following their SummerSlam match, Kane became increasing violent in his demands for a rematch while Bryan, upset with fans for continuing to chant his catchphrase of 'Yes!' after he had told them not to, continued to lose his temper and have bursts of anger during matches and interview segments. AJ continued to exact her revenge on Bryan by denying him a WWE Championship shot and instead forcing him to face Kane at SummerSlam, where Bryan emerged victorious. As a result of Bryan and Kane's issues, AJ enrolled them in anger management classes hosted by Dr. Shelby and later forced to compete in a "Hug it Out" match. At the arrangement of Dr. Shelby and AJ, the two adversaries formed a team whose constant bickering and infighting even during matches inadvertently resulted in them defeating the Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil and Darren Young) to become the number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship on the [[September 10, 2012 Monday Night RAW results|September 10 episode of Raw]] and then defeating defending champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth to win the WWE Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions. Bryan and Kane successfully defended the titles against the former champions the following night on Raw. The following week on Raw, "Team Hell No" was chosen as the official team name via a Twitter poll. At Hell in a Cell on October 28, 2012, Team Hell No lost by disqualification in their title match against Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow), thereby retaining the championship. On the October 29 episode of Raw, Daniel Bryan and Kane were revealed as two of the members of Team Foley to take on Team Ziggler at Survivor Series in a Traditional 5-On-5 Survivor Series Elimination Match. They successfully retained the Tag Team Championship against the Rhodes Scholars in WWE Main Event. On December 3 episode of Raw, they helped Ryback attack The Shield during The Miz's segment Miz TV WWE Champion CM Punk. During the attack, Punk's knee was injured, resulting in his title defense against Ryback in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match being changed by Mr. McMahon into a six-man Tornado Tag Team Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match between Ryback and Team Hell No against The Shield at the TLC-December pay-per-view, which they lost. Team Hell No were defeated by the Rhodes Scholars on an episode of Raw, allowing them to qualify for a tag team championship opportunity at the Royal Rumble, but Hell No successfully retained once more. During the Royal Rumble match, Bryan eliminated Kane from the contest, and Kane subsequently caused Bryan's elimination by catching him as he was thrown over the top rope and dropping Bryan on the arena floor. Kane and Bryan both participated in the Elimination Chamber 2013 but were both eliminated by Mark Henry. Team Hell No then began a feud with Dolph Ziggler when he defeated both Bryan and Kane in singles competition due to interference from his enforcer Big E. Langston. On April 7 at WrestleMania 29, Team Hell No defeated Ziggler and Langston for another successful title defense. The following night on Raw, Team Hell No rekindled their rivalry with The Shield after they saved The Undertaker from an attack by them.39 On the April 22 episode of Raw, Team Hell No and The Undertaker were defeated by the Shield in a six-man tag team match. The Shield went on to take out Undertaker and continuously rack up wins over Bryan and Kane in both singles and tag matches that also included WWE Champion John Cena. On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Bryan and Kane lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Shield members Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, ending their reign at 245 days. As Bryan being pinned led to the loss of the tag titles, Bryan became obsessed about proving that he was not the weak link of Team Hell No. As a result, Bryan became even more aggressive, but his overzealous behavior led to Team Hell No losing their rematch against Reigns and Rollins on the May 27 episode of Raw. When Kane tried to reassure Bryan, Bryan replied with harsh rebukes that alienated Kane from him. As a result, Bryan was paired with Randy Orton despite their poor relationship to face a common enemy in the Shield, while Kane began to go on his own. On the June 14 episode of SmackDown, Bryan, Kane, and Orton teamed up to ended the Shield's unpinned and unsubmitted streak in televised six-man tag matches when Bryan forced Rollins to submit to the Yes! Lock. The two went their separate ways on the June 17 episode of Raw, as both of them announced their intentions of becoming WWE Champion. On the July 29 episode of Raw, Bryan and Kane faced each other in a match, which Bryan won. After the match, Kane would attack Bryan and in turn, was attacked again by The Wyatt Family. Reunion (2018) On the June 26, 2018 episode of SmackDown, Kane saved Daniel Bryan from a post-match assault from The Bludgeon Brothers (Harper and Rowan) and afterwards, they shared a hug, officially reuniting as SmackDown General Manager Paige booked them to face The Bludgeon Brothers for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules Kane was attacked backstage by the The Bludgeon Brothers which led to The Bludgeon Brothers defeating Team Hell No later in the event. Kane disappeared from Smackdown while Bryan began a feud with the Miz. Etymology When it was suggested that they team up, the pair argued over whether to call themselves Daniel Bryan & Kane or Kane & Daniel Bryan, as they were competitive and wanted to out-do each other. Shelby interjected that they should simply call themselves Team Friendship. This was a working name for the team, and #TeamFriendship and #IamTheChampions both trended on twitter for some time. On the September 24 episode of Raw, Michael Cole announced a twitter poll (RAWactive vote) to decide on the 'official' name of the team. The three options were: #Team Teamwork (3%) #'Team Hell No (59%)' #Team Friendship (38%) Members of the WWE universe watching the show live could then tweet their votes and Cole announced that "Hell No" had won. The meaning of this team name refers to Kane's association with Hell ("The Devil's Favourite Demon") and Daniel Bryan's chanting of "No No No". The pair appeared perplexed with the new name, but their confusion was interrupted by the attack of Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow, who then christened themselves the Rhodes Scholars, who planned to challenge Team Hell No for their tag team titles.Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow attacked Team Hell No by Anthony Benigno of WWE.com September 24, 2012 The accuracy of WWE polls in regard to twitter trends is unknown, so WWE creative may have simply chosen the name. "Hell No" is a phrase used recently by Jerry Lawler during his cage match against CM Punk, when he refused to acknowledge him the Best in the World. The episode when the team was named was also the episode when Lawler spoke to the WWE universe live via satellite after his heart attack. Quotes :"I am the Tag Team Champions!" ::WWE.com: Bryan declared that “he,” rather than “they,” was the champion. In Wrestling :*'Kane's finishing moves' :**''Chokeslam'' :**''Tombstone piledriver'' :*'Daniel Bryan's finishing moves' :**''No Lock'' (omoplata crossface) :*'Double team finishing moves' :**Kane delivers a Chokeslam to Daniel Bryan on a lying opponent. :**Kane, pushed by Daniel Bryan, delivers a top-rope Splash on a lying opponent. :**Chokeslam from Kane followed by a Diving Headbutt from Daniel Bryan :*'Managers' :**'Doctor Shelby' (w/ Harold) :*'Entrance Themes' :**'"Veil of Fire"' by Jim Johnston — Kane :**'"Flight of the Valkyries"' by Jim Johnston — Daniel Bryan Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links * Kane at WWE.com * Daniel Bryan at WWE.com * Profile References Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2012 debuts Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Teams and stables Category:2018 disbandments